Potassium
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam is ready to take the next step of their relationship, but Freddie's not too sure. A little OOC. Please read and review!


**Hi guys. I have not posted since before iCarly finished, but I'm back. I know it's been hard to watch the ship slowly fade, but I am and forever will be a seddier. Anyways, please read this fanfiction that I thought about and decided to type down quickly; based on the time when they were still dating. Please read and review on your way out! **

**iDon't Own iCarly**

Sam was never going to get into something she so passionately hates, such as physics. She had absolutely no interest on how Newton's laws worked – hell, she had no idea who he was in the first place. All she knows now is that she's alive now, the fried chicken she's chewing is really tasty and there are no classes tomorrow. For now, that's all she needs to know and nothing else, which was why she tried her best not to listen to her boyfriend who was so desperately trying to teach her the simply basics – even though there's no simple basics. "Fredwad," she groaned and sighed rolling her eyes over to where he was on a chair next to her with his books and papers scattered on the table. He stopped tapping his pencil on the book's pages and looked over at her, a bored face set in as she had a chicken leg in hand, "What is it, baby?" He asked, the fact that Sam was bored to hell never crossing his mind.

"I really," she slightly wobbled her head onto her shoulder, "don't care about…this." She finally said gesturing at the papers and he widened his eyes. He looked at her then down at his paper where he had jotted some notes just for her. "What? H-how can you not care about this? Physic's like-'

"Really boring? Yeah, I know." She finished for him and took another bite from the chicken leg leaning back on the chair.

"No, that's not what I was going to say." He sighed and followed her actions, leaning back on the chair to then watch Sam stand up and head to the Benson refrigerator. "Are you sure?" She said sarcastically while he watched her; she was in one of his penny-tees' and a pair of his pajama pants with her blonde curls placed into a hair bun.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." He answered as Sam continued scanning through the fridge. She pouted her face and with raised eyebrows looked at Freddie who was staring back at her, a curious face set on.

"Don't you have any decent drinks in this apartment?" She asked with a disgusted face as she started naming all the products that weren't going to satisfy her for sure. "Diet coke? Un-sugared Kool-Aid? Are you serious? Freddie, your mom is seriously crazy! How is it that a woman like her exists?" She whined as she continued her search, something good should be hiding, and skim milk was not it.

He had no idea how it was that he was in an actual relationship with Sam Puckett – never the less, having her in his kitchen scanning through the fridge in his night clothes she had asked to borrow. Since her plan was to spend the night knowing Mrs. Benson's on the night shift, the chances of her catching them were unlikely.

She kept ranting on until finally pulling out a plastic carton of apple juice and took a deep breath adding, "this should be good enough," and went back to her seat. Taking a gulp from the carton she looked at the brunette teenage boy who was staring at her. She cleaned her lips with her hand and then placed her elbows onto the table and leaned her shoulders forward. She smirked his way and made her fingers stumble toward him, "Why don't we, I don't know, do something else?" She suggested and he couldn't help but agree.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I see what you mean," he bounced his eyebrows and she stood up, brushing her hands on his arms and up his shoulders. Embracing him from behind, rubbing circle motions on his chest she kissed his cheek and gently nibbled on his right earlobe.

"Yeah?" She giggled and he nodded turning to face her.

"You mean finish the puzzle we started a couple weeks ago?" He inquired which caused Sam to stop her motions and groan stepping away from him. Shaking her head she looked at him, "No Freddie. That's actually the complete opposite of what I had in mind."

"Oh." He added and ran his fingers on his silky hair, "sorry."

"Look, why don't we head to bed already?" She suggested, another seductive grin set in place as she raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, ok," he agreed and stood up collecting his items onto a pile. She leaned to him, "I'll be waiting," she whispered into his ear and swayed her hips side to side as she walked down the hall to the nub's bedroom. As soon as she entered she removed Freddie's pants and skipped into the bed sheets. It was quite fresh under them Galaxy Wars fluffed sheets and pillow cases.

Sam had been dating Freddie for the past two months and there had not been any sort of connection but mouth to mouth and some slight groping she tried to persuade into him, but he insisted that there was something always wrong about it. Every time she'd spent the night they never did anything but study, make-out, see TV, and nothing more, nothing less. Some extra activities to make the night "fun" but nothing of the fun she was looking for. Mrs. Benson wasn't going to walk past the entrance door until eight in the morning; they had all night to do whatever their bodies craved for, or at least hers. The boy had everything in place: his biceps, stomach muscle, strong hands that she desperately wanting him to run on her body. She was ready for that.

Freddie walked in not noticing the pants and went straight to the bed under the covers. The blonde bit her lower lip and reached for him as soon as he lay down. His arms enveloped her and her legs crossed over his, and she kissed his neck. Her lips softly pressing against him, the smooth sound of them smacking silently filled the room. "S-Sam?" He tried to speak but soon afterwards she pulled herself up to him and covered it with her lips hopping on him. She was saddle to his hips and slowly started to rock her body back and forth.

A low moan escaped her mouth and entered Freddie's. He was getting to deep into the satisfaction and for a moment had actually stopped thinking and with his hands pulled Sam closer to him. His hands cupping her head and kissed her hard. But something, again, stopped him and with a deep breath parted from her lips. Inhaling and exhaling fast and deep he looked up at her, "Sam? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and quickly leaned down and pinned her lips back onto his, but he stopped her. "I just want to be with you." She whispered and concentrated her sapphire eyes into his brown ones. "I want to touch you," she murmured on his neck, gently leaving a soft peek of a kiss on him. "And I want you to touch me," she informed him, reaching for his hands and placing them on her hips.

"Sam," he sighed, "we've talked about this."

"What is so wrong about us having sex?" She finally asked and stood up looking down at the boy. He looked confused, trying to find the proper answer and not offend her.

"Sam, don't you think it's a little early for that?"

She huffed and chuckled, "No, of course not. You like me, I like you; what else do we need?"

He gazed into her crystal pupils and picked himself up, sliding Sam onto his laps as he kissed her. "We need love." She didn't respond to that but looked down at her hands. She tangled her fingers together as he watched her breathing calmly. "I just…when you decide to make love, if it's with me, I want it to be special. I want it to be something meaningful and true."

"What we have is not meaningful and true?" She asked and looked at him.

"Of course it is, but I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure." She said quickly. She pushed small strands of blonde hair behind her ear and kept her gaze on him and quietly cleared her voice, "Are you?"

He smiled sweetly and kissed her temple, "Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"_That_ moment. When that moment comes it'll be magical and wonderful. We just need time."

"We have more than enough time," she smirked and looked at the digital clock set on Freddie's night stand. "There are a few hours until your insane-mother arrives and kicks me out." She smiled and kissed him, "we'll be quick."

"Sam, I'm serious." He chuckled and she giggled. She sighed and nodded. She hopped off his leg and lay down next to him waiting for him to follow and hold her. She knew he was right; they had the time of the world, just being held by him is enough for the moment. So he did just that. He settled next to her and pulled her close, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

…

"Ok, Freddie, you know how you want me to study and get smart for whatever reason?" Sam asked as she bit her lower lip. She was sitting crisscrossed in front of him while they watched TV in his living room. "Uh, yeah," he answered with an insecure nod.

"Well, now I don't need to."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde smiled widely and stood up barefoot to Freddie's bedroom where she had set her bag of belongings. Digging through it she quickly snatched what she was searching for and walked back to living room where Freddie was now watching the new episode of Celebrities Underwater. "Freddie," she called and he turned to see the blonde girl on her boy-shorts and spaghetti strap tank top with her hair on a hair bun, like always, her arm stretched up leaning her hand on the wall. "What's up…oh, baby!"

She laughed and then stretched her arm out and showed him a pair of seeing-glasses. "Check this out," she smirked and unfolded them and placed them on her. Freddie muted the TV and turned his whole body towards her as she walked to him. Once she was feet away she slowly undid her hair bun and in a slow, gently hushed whispered said, "Potassium."

"Oh my goodness," he groaned and she giggled.

"Pretty cool, huh? I look smart," she said and slid them down to her nose-tip with a raised eyebrow.

"W-where did you get those glasses from?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I found them in my room."

"Ok, we need to go into my bedroom right now."

"What? What for?"

"You'll find out," he answered as he took her hand and rushed into his bedroom slamming the door behind them.

**I really hoped you enjoyed it, and yes I did copy the last scene from The Big Bang Theory, but I totally thought it went with it. Please don't sue me! Please leave me a review on your way out! Thanks. **

**pinkworlds.**


End file.
